Vício
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Num universo em que Camus é o Lord e há cavaleiros, escravos e membros do clero, uma história em UA de Kardia e Radamanthys. Uma lembrança que não vai embora, um amor que precisa acabar, cavaleiros que não podem, mas amam. Angst Yaoi AU Lost Canvas


**Vício**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

**Yaoi/Menção a Lemon/Angst/Lost Canvas**

**Breve explicação para entender a fanfic**: uma história baseada num RPG de que participo, cuja idéia foi desenvolvida por Nana Pizani e Brija, players de Shun/Hades e Camus no Milo e Camus Yaoi, ou seja, a idéia do RPG, a ambientação, os cargos, foram criados por elas, bem como a idéia de Yargo, outro planeta e tudo o mais. Esclarecimentos feitos, vamos lá.

**Personagens**: Kardia e Radamanthys (eu leio Lost Canvas e, podem ter certeza que eu adoro escorpiões. Juntar dois deles? Parece até por encomenda.) Espero que aproveitem a leitura e, se houver dúvidas quanto à ambientação, me perdoem, estou há tantos anos no RPG que às vezes esqueço que muitos não tem noção do que estarei falando.

**Disclaimer**: Fanfiction de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens tem seus legítimos donos (Embora eu esteja pensando em seqüestrar o Radamanthys...) Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada possuem todos os direitos sobre Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas.

**Kardia POV**

Por que justamente hoje, no segundo dia das festividades de Yargo eu tenho que estar me sentindo tão sozinho? Desde cedo já há gente por aqui, muita gente. Há bandeirolas distribuídas por todo o reino, os guardas com seus uniformes e o brasão de Milord Camus. Tudo bem organizado, arrumado e cuidado, bem ao estilo de nosso senhor.

Milord Camus é o Senhor de tudo e seu castelo é meu lar, pois sou seu cavaleiro. Agora, nesta manhã fria, ando pelo meu quarto de piso de pedras, pesadas cortinas. Tudo por aqui é de madeira e pedra, é o que temos por aqui. O reino de meu Lord fica em um local elevado e o inverno está quase em seu início, logo teremos neve.

Visto-me com o aprumo que se espera de um cavaleiro. Uso malha de aço também. Talvez eu precise lutar com alguém, matar alguém. Pobre do meu adversário. Sou o melhor aluno do Morte Negra. Não sabem de quem falo? Ora, do homem mais perigoso, insano e violento do reino, Sir Radamanthys de Wyvern. Ele é simplesmente o melhor no que faz, o problema é que, o que ele faz melhor não é muito agradável. A vida dele, e a minha também, possuem mais mortes do que gostaríamos de nos lembrar, mas eu não posso ficar pensando nisso. Desço pelas escadas de pedras, lembrando-me que os nobres representantes do clero estão no castelo e todo cuidado é pouco. Eles podem nos acusar e perseguir, e justamente o Arcebispo que veio para cá é um dos mais perigosos.

No entanto, não tenho medo. Sempre encarei tudo de frente, ou talvez, sendo mais sincero, aprendi a fazê-lo com ele. Ora, estou falando de meu mestre, o feitor de escravos. Hum novamente preciso citar o nome dele ou vocês não entenderão. Radamanthys de Wyvern é o feitor de escravos e o responsável por toda a segurança do reino de Milord Camus e, acreditem, eu não gostaria nada de ter que enfrentá-lo algum dia. Ele é um espadachim terrível, hábil no chicote e, certamente, ninguém se atreve a se aproximar muito de Camus por conta dele.

Há alguns boatos sobre essa dedicação excessiva de Radamanthys. Não quero pensar nisso exatamente neste momento, tenho que estar atento.

Passo pelo pátio. Tudo está quase pronto. Dou um suspiro longo. Sou um fiel seguidor de Yargo, sou temente a ele como todo bom Cavaleiro deve ser.

Deixem-me explicar.

Yargo é o deus supremo neste planeta para o qual nossos antepassados foram transportados. Dizem as histórias que todos viviam quase mortos de fome e por doenças quando ele apareceu vindo sabe-se lá de onde e prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, desde que o seguissem.

Como foi feito o transporte? Ora, dizem as lendas que uma carruagem de fogo desceu dos céus, enorme, e foram colocados animais, exemplares de plantas, algumas ferramentas e viemos parar neste planeta que seria a terra prometida.

Por que todo mundo aceitou? Porque parecia o melhor a ser feito. Imaginem uma população interia vivendo com doenças e fome o tempo todo? Imaginaram? Então agora pensem que surgiu do nada um "deus" que realizou milagres diversos? Tenho lá minhas idéias de que talvez apenas ele conhecesse coisas que todos desconheciam e por isso tudo que fazia parecessem milagres. Vai ver era de outro planeta. O que estou dizendo? Ele era de outro planeta! Nem quero pensar muito ou darei um nó nos meus pensamentos.

O que importa é que ele um dia disse que iria embora e simplesmente perguntou quem queria ir para a terra prometida que ficava no céu para construir um reino. Alguém disse que não? Segundo as lendas, todo mundo veio!

Bem, daí para frente a história fica mais fácil de entender, foi construída uma fortaleza, os primeiros campos foram arados e semeados. Todos ajudavam e depois de um tempo os que mais se destacavam em uma tarefa foram sendo separados. E aí a história fica meio confusa mas parece que o próprio Yargo separou alguns desses mais talentosos para serem seus representantes. Adivinhem... O clero.

Já imaginaram o teor de desespero e de fanatismo que se seguiu? Bispos e Arcebispos dizendo a todos o que deveriam fazer...

Bem, o que sei é que ele deixou mandamentos para serem seguidos e dividiu-nos em castas imutáveis e sem nenhuma possibilidade de ascensão. Ou seja, se alguém nascer escravo, seus filhos serão escravos. Se nascermos primogênitos de um Lord, o sucederemos e os demais filhos poderão ser cavaleiros. Temos os livres, aqueles que não pertencem à casta dos cavaleiros, tampouco são escravos.

É uma organização um tanto injusta, mas não penso muito nisso. Droga, por que os mandamentos de Yargo martelam em minha mente como se incutidos a fogo na minha cabeça?

Querem conhecê-los? Vou contar a vocês tal como vem sendo ensinado desde sempre.

- "Não podes amar alguém do mesmo sexo, o homem é da mulher e a mulher é do homem. Qualquer diversidade disso será punida com a morte." Bem eu penso que eles são uns idiotas isso sim. Acho que metade da população será morta se forem investigar muito, mas isso é outra história.

- "Não podes amar fora de sua casta. A casta foi instituída por Yargo para que haja paz e prosperidade. Um Lord, descendente dos líderes do povo, escolherá sua esposa no momento oportuno e com ela terá seus descendentes que continuarão a linhagem abençoada por Yargo." Ah, claro. Sei. Se o Lord em questão gostar da opção proibida, escolhe uma pobre moça sonhadora e transforma a vida dela numa sucessão de decepções e tristezas. Terão filhos, claro que terão, mas amor não é requisito para isso.

- "Matar não deve ser uma opção." Digam isso aos meus instrutores. Que tal ao Radamanthys? Imaginem se vou pensar nisso no meio de uma batalha ou de uma guerra. Eu mato quem eu achar que devo e Yargo que venha aqui me admoestar...

- "Não roubar. O que lhe é dado, é dado por graça de Yargo. Não precisa roubar, faça por merecer." Certamente. Com a primeira parte, não roubar, estou de acordo. O problema é o que vem depois. Dado? Por isso escravos são escravos e Lords e bispos são o que são. Por graça de Yargo. Por isso há escravos e lords e bispos? Por graça de Yargo? Acho que essa não é bem a opinião dos escravos mas, enfim. Irônico... Onde as coisas são dadas? Oras, nos esforçamos ao máximo.

- "Amar a Yargo sobre qualquer coisa e obedecer suas leis." Muito conveniente. É o que penso sobre o assunto.

- "Manter a civilização de Deus." E ele está mesmo aqui para ver isso... Ah, chega de pensar, esse assunto me aborrece. Temos feito tudo que ele deixou para que fizéssemos, temos feito tudo do mesmo jeito há séculos. Não, minto. Algumas coisas mudaram. Se antes todos os escravos eram submissos e dóceis, hoje já há aqueles que causam problemas. Hoje há homens como eu. Mato, espanco, torturo e faço o que tenho que fazer. Será que eu seria abençoado por um bispo? Duvido muito.

Bem, mas chega de tanta divagação.

Patrulhar, organizar, cuidar, gerenciar. Que coisa mais... Estúpida! Chuto uma pedra longe enquanto arrumo minha espada na cintura e faço bico para o parco sol. Tanto lugar quente no mundo e vim parar justamente aqui? Falta de criatividade de Yargo me colocar num reino em que o frio é quase tão cortante quanto minhas palavras ácidas. Pego uma fruta cítrica de uma banca com um sorriso e o vendedor nem tem dúvidas e me oferece mais uma.

- Ora, obrigado. É um prazer saber que um bom e fiel cavaleiro ainda pode comer de graça por aqui.

Ora, quanta grosseria a minha... Faço uma mesura fina educada e...

Cínica.

Não reviro os olhos porque não ficaria bem. Onde está todo mundo? Bando de preguiçosos. Se não é o grande Kardia a estar perfilado por aqui, o que seria do reino. Ah, eu sei, eu sei... Atacaram o Milord. Só que, eu sei meus deveres melhor que ninguém, já me informei de tudo e, já que teremos uma bela competição de escravos e tem duzentos puxa-sacos de Milord no castelo, eis-me aqui com essa roupa invernal. Arre, que coisa, já estão aprontando o leilão de escravos? Algo de novo, será? Se sair alguma briga por conta de preço...

Abro um sorriso um tanto divertido, ah, sim, pancadaria! Sou tão bom batendo e chutando quanto sou... Na cama!

Orgulhoso?

Metido?

Egocêntrico?

EUUUUUU?

Imagine... Sou apenas realista.

Ando por ali e vejo aqueles maravilhosos brutamontes sem cérebro arrumando a plataforma no centro do pátio. Ontem foi o torneio de flecha. Obviamente que o ganhador foi o Radamanthys. Que homem... Só que o cego emburrado só enxerga mesmo o Milord. Segredo? Onde? Ninguém tem segredos para alguém como eu. Sou ótimo avaliando, descobrindo, interrogando. Aliás, sinceramente, eu sou ótimo em muitas coisas.

Estão colocando os escravos em pé para venda. Meio cedo, mas creio que de manhã a beleza e força deles parece maior. Estou precisando de um novo para mim.

De onde tiro dinheiro?

Ora bolas, eu também tenho meus segredos. Não vou contar para não estragar tudo. Não sou rico como Milord, mas tenho meus... Segredos.

Algo do meu passado volta rapidamente e dou um muxoxo. Passado e presente, quem disse que me importo?

Dou algumas voltas por ali e finalmente vejo mais e mais gente ir chegando. Nada como uma festa para ajuntar todo mundo. Hum... Belos exemplares de escravos, esse é um bom carregamento... São bonitinhos até, fortes e interessantes.

Um deles me chama a atenção.

Quem foi que disse que não há perfeição? Além de mim, claro... Seja discreto, Kardia. Se perceberem exatamente o que quer vão fazer questão de aumentar o preço. Fios longos. Ar um tanto ausente. Alto, bela compleição e pernas. Tez clara mas não igual de uma moça.

Moças...

Não, obrigado. Dão muita dor de cabeça. Prefiro... Homens.

Claro que é proibido... Como se eu ligasse.

Voltemos ao escravo de belos olhos e cabelos que parece estar longe daqui. Uma moeda de prata e o brutamontes que os vigia faz o que peço e tira-lhe a camisa puída. UAU! Lindo! Perfeito! Meu. Você vai ser meu... Paro bem na frente dele com meu melhor sorriso de predador.

- O branquelo sem graça com ar de doença está em liquidação? Meia moeda de ouro por ele.

Claro que o leiloeiro me olha de maneira estranha. Isso, desdenhe, Kardia, desdenhe. Agora que você está achando essa coisa bravinha muito linda, está. Ele me parece indignado. Será que ofereci muito por ele?

- Mas, Senhor Cavaleiro, é um espécime raro. Tem belos olhos azuis, lindos cabelos e seria uma boa aquisição para escravo de casa. Sabe até mesmo... Na verdade não sei bem os talentos dele, ele é novato no meu carroção. Ei, escravo, vem cá, apresente-se ao, se tiver sorte, seu novo dono. Diga logo o que sabe fazer...

- Bom dia. Pode dizer-me seu nome e seus talentos? Eu sou Kardia, Cavaleiro de Milord Camus.

Muitos me olham. Eu sei que costumo chamar a atenção e com o escravo não foi tão diferente assim. O motivo? Ora, meu cabelo azulado em tons quase violetas. Não me perguntem por que nasci assim.

Nesta terra há tantas mesclas e animais e seres diferentes, por que não um homem de cabelos como os meus? Aliás, um dos motivos pelo qual o tal homem me chamou a atenção. Seus cabelos são tão diferentes quanto os meus. Tons de azulado com verde, em mechas que brilham bem ao sol. São bem bonitos com os fios longos que correm pela sinuosidade de seu corpo moldado certamente pelos anos de escravidão.

Se ele tivesse nascido de algum Lord, seria um belo herdeiro, destinado a casar com uma linda moça e ter lindos filhinhos de cabelos lisos. Incrível como alguém possa ter fios tão longos e cuidados sendo escravo. No entanto, alguns sabem se cuidar, tiveram bons senhores ou simplesmente foram agraciados pela bondade de ter naturalmente uma beleza avassaladora.

Beleza avassaladora? Eu admito que ele a tem. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis são páreo para os meus. Se fosse outro mundo, e eu fosse uma mulher, ou talvez ele fosse uma mulher, teríamos filhos perfeitos e lindos que talvez puxassem o brilho inigualável daquele olhar. Vidro. Vidro congelado no invernal clima destas terras. É o que ele me lembra.

Ele não parece muito contente. Está um tanto irritado. Como eu já disse, sou bom observador e costumo dar voltas em minhas presas para analisar pedacinho por pedacinho de minhas estratégias sempre brilhantes. Preciso parar de auto-elogios e atentar ao que ocorre ao meu redor.

Vejo que a cena de desnudar o rapaz funcionou bem e já há mais interessados. Essa não... Sidrarca, um conhecido aliciador do mercado negro dos prazeres proibidos por Yargo. Esse homem é um perigo em leilões assim. Ele está observando cada um com cuidado. Na certa medindo quanto valeria cada um sendo enviado para saciar os desejos obscuros de tantos quantos possam pagar pela submissão e humilhação de outro ser humano.

Pareço contraditório? Ora, apesar de meu jeito um tanto agressivo e meu ar de enfado quando não estou numa boa luta, eu sei valorar as pessoas. Sou um amigo leal e um oponente perigoso, mas sou justo, ou penso que sou. Jamais forçaria alguém a estar comigo, jamais pagaria para ter um corpo sob o meu, ou sobre o meu, não me importo com isso.

Sidrarca se aproxima mais um tanto. Ele está justamente analisando meu belo quase novo escravo. Dissimulação, Kardia, dissimulação ou teremos uma guerra de preços. Noto cada movimento do escravo bonito. A franja se ergue quando ele se irrita, ele tenta manter o equilíbrio quando é empurrado e eu me aproximo mais do tablado. Ele está bem mais perto. Olhem só que incrível! Ele endireita o corpo e me olha de igual para igual, queixo erguido e ar de desafio! Meu interesse por ele aumenta. Há uma alma por trás daqueles olhos. Talvez um oponente para meus jogos de palavras e meu jeito irônico de levar a vida? Orgulhoso... Ele é orgulhoso! Uma dádiva para pessoas como eu que não veêm graça em pessoas sempre submissas e boazinhas. Gosto de gente com sangue nas veias.

Uma breve discussão e, para variar, eu venço. Tudo sai como programado e eu o compro. Ótimo, alguém para conversar talvez. Mais tarde. Andamos pela feira e eu o levo para tirar seus grilhões.

O ferreiro, Kanon, dará conta de tudo, ou acho que dará. Passo as ordens ao ferreiro e seus ajudantes e observo as ações de todos como se eu estivesse vendo um filme. Tudo parece normal e tudo é tão fantasmagórico. Um sorriso cínico aparece em meu rosto. Pena que seja tão cedo ou eu iria para a estalagem provar um tanto das bebidas que me fazem tão mal.

E que me fazem tão bem quando me fazem esquecer.

A última vez você disse que seria mesmo a última. Saiu de meu quarto e de minha vida com sua ferocidade característica. Feriu-me! A mim! Um perfeito guerreiro que é dedicado porque acredita no que faz. Eu fui preparado por você, fui torturado e espancado para resistir a interrogatórios, fui agarrado, beijado e tomado como se fosse nada além de um corpo, com a força que brota no seu corpo quando você decide que é o que precisa fazer.

Aprendi a matar com a facilidade com que você sorri de canto ao trazer escravos foragidos.

Muitos o temem, a maioria tem motivos para isso. Eu o admiro. Não apenas por que foi você quem me ensinou a sobreviver, como também porque foi quem me fez viver. Eu e meu fabuloso orgulho teríamos morrido ensimesmados na sorte que o destino nos deu se não fosse por você.

Eu ainda me lembro de você entrando pelo castelo de meus pais e me tirando de lá antes que perdêssemos nossas vidas soterrados pelos exércitos que por fim tomaram o reino que meu irmão mais velho não soube defender. Eu o vejo, ainda hoje eu vejo, sério e gélido no meio de chamas incessantes, sua voz tão metálica que quando a usava, todos sem exceção obedeciam, inclusive o que sobrara das forças do exército de meus pais.

E você nos retirou de lá, com mais quantos cavaleiros de Milord Camus já não sei. Quantos morreram no gelo da caminhada? Quantos sucumbiram a doenças variadas? Quantos desistiram ao saber que seriam dias de privação até chegarmos aqui? No inverno tenebroso que há neste reino, eu não sei mesmo como você podia encontrar o caminho.

Talvez porque fosse o início do inverno. Mesmo assim, só víamos branco, gelo, morte e destruição das primeiras nevascas. Marchamos até nossas pernas pareceram pedras e eu chorei até não ter mais lágrimas. Sua resposta às minhas lágrimas? Você me bateu. Socou-me e disse-me para reagir como um homem, que minhas dores podiam esperar, que sobreviver era tudo que importava e que eu ia conseguir.

Se eu ouvisse você...

E eu ouvi. Perdi minha família inteira e decidi-me a ser o melhor que pudesse para impedir que outros perdessem as suas.

Só que não conto isso para ninguém. Eu, Sir Kardia de Scorpion, apelidado de Escorpião Diabólico Dourado por minhas capacidades, e pela espada dourada que me deu, jamais deixarei que saibam que me importo. Quantos anos se passaram? Alguns. Eu virei um homem e acho que, para mim, você sempre foi um homem. Nesse tempo em que com doze, treze anos, já empunhamos espadas e lutamos, você sempre pareceu enorme e perigoso para mim.

Só que também é o homem mais confiável que eu já conheci. Sua honradez supera sua ferocidade, sua lealdade é de dar calafrios, mas não é todo mundo que o compreende.

E eu me apaixonei por meu mestre.

Pelos seus olhos dourados, pela sua voz agressiva e por seu toque de fogo na minha pele. Ah, claro, você avisou que eu jamais deveria me apaixonar, pois você é incapaz de amar. Só que eu não ouvi...

Eu não ouvi...

It´s like you´re a drug  
É como se você fosse uma droga  
It´s like you´re a demon I can´t face down  
É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo encarar  
It´s like I´m stuck  
É como se eu estivesse preso  
It´s like I´m running from you all the time  
É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você todo o tempo  
And I know I let you have all the power  
E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
It´s like the only company I seek is misery all around  
É como se a única companhia que eu procurasse fosse miséria por todos os cantos

Naquele inverno agressivo, há algum tempo, em que ninguém conseguia sequer andar de tanto frio, em que Milord Camus forneceu aquecimento para todos, protegendo seu povo, você ainda saía para verificar a segurança dele! Você se enfiava no meio das nevascas mais pesadas para ter certeza que nada, nem ninguém, alcançaria Milord. Eu aprendi o que é dedicação com você. Eu aprendi o que é devoção.

Aprendi o que é amor.

Não faço idéia do quanto de amor há em sua extrema lealdade a Milord Camus, mas algum tem que haver ou não há explicação para todas as sandices que você já cometeu por ele. Você nunca mencionou o assunto. Seus olhares para ele são tudo que você tem? Sua presença constante ao lado dele é tudo? São as migalhas que sustentam seu coração?

Então somos ainda mais parecidos do que eu imaginava.

Poucas vezes eu o vi sorrir, Radamanthys. Poucas vezes eu o vi descansar, ou abrir a guarda. Está sempre atormentado, está sempre tão sério que aterroriza quem quer que fique perto de você o tempo suficiente para ler a dor que você superou em sua vida, embora eu não saiba qual é. Você não se abre com ninguém, não conta nada a ninguém, um solitário numa marcha por alguma coisa que tenho minhas dúvidas vá conseguir encontrar algum dia.

- "Sem esperança..."

Dou um suspiro um tanto mais alto enquanto observo o sol de inverno brilhar fracamente. Nuvens que voejam, assim como meus pensamentos se vão. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar aqui desse jeito. Não posso. Só que saber que alguém o feriu, que foi por causa de Milord que você teve seu corpo tocado com armas pesadas, isso me deixa perdido.

O motivo? Por que eu o compreendo! Totalmente! Eu faria a mesma coisa, até o limite de minhas forças eu faria! Só que talvez com mais afinco por você, embora eu saiba que é rematada tolice alguém se apaixonar por você. Alguém que não seja correspondido. Você é tão fiel ao que sente! É tão dedicado a quem quer que seja que ame verdadeiramente! Eu faço idéia sim de quem seja, estou há anos demais perto de você para não perceber, só que nunca, ninguém terá certeza, não é mesmo?

- "Você é o senhor da guerra, o soldado perfeito que encarna todos os medos e todas as fúrias elementais. E tudo isso por ele... Eu tenho quase certeza, embora a dúvida dê alento ao meu coração de que um dia, quem sabe..."

Falo tão baixo que quase não escuto. Olho em torno. Tenho muito cuidado para não falar demais e expor a nós dois. Ninguém sabe, ninguém precisa saber. Somos tão parecidos... Acho que fui moldado por você, embora meu temperamento tenha grande participação nisso.

- Yargo, por favor, me faça esquecer...

Uma súplica sincera parte de meus lábios. Eu não agüento mais!

It´s like you´re a leach  
É como se você fosse um sanguessuga  
Sucking the life from me  
Sugando a minha vida  
It´s like I can´t breathe  
É como se eu não pudesse respirar  
Without you inside of me  
Sem você dentro de mim  
And I know I let you have all the power  
E eu sei que deixo você ter todo o poder  
And I realize I´m never gonna quit you over time  
E eu percebi que mesmo que o tempo passe, eu nunca vou te esquecer

Minhas memórias voltam. Elas sempre voltam. Eu sou ótimo ocultando a minha verdade de todos que estejam por perto. Meu riso cínico, meu jeito sádico, meu ar despreocupado. Meu teatro perfeito aprendido para sobreviver a você. Minhas artes de guerreiro sanguinário. Eu aprendi tudo, tudo... TUDO com você.

Mais uma vez eu sorrio, de um jeito cínico e de um jeito irônico. Eu aprendi tudo mesmo com você...

Será que você ainda lembra? Quando fui aceito como cavaleiro, o que não foi fácil, diga-se de passagem, não após os treinos quase mortais que você me deu. Seu quarto ser tão perto do meu parecia capricho do destino. E o duelo que tivemos para provar que eu merecia ser conhecido como seu pupilo? Você não teve pena de mim e quebrou-me quase inteiro, você mostrou que eu estava preparado para enfrentar você e qualquer um. Você me lanhou a pele com seu chicote para que eu soubesse o que um escravo passa. Ah, não, você não os despreza como faz parecer. Você apenas cumpre seu dever. Seu maldito dever! Que agora é o meu também.

- "Proteger, servir e honrar."

Suas palavras, não é mesmo? Você sempre as repetia, sempre, sem parar. Como um mantra sagrado, ou eu deveria dizer como um mantra que sangra? Assim como você deixa o seu coração sangrar de vez em quando. Assim como o meu derrama esse sentimento em meu corpo e me faz quase enlouquecer...

It´s like I can´t breathe  
É como se não pudesse respirar  
It´s like I can´t see anything  
É como se eu não pudesse ver nada  
Nothing but you  
Nada além de você  
´m addicted to you  
Eu estou viciado em você  
It´s like I can´t think  
É como se eu não conseguisse pensar  
Without you interrupting me  
Sem você me interromper  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
Nos meus pensamentos, nos meus sonhos  
You´ve taken over me  
Você tomou conta de mim  
It´s like I´m not me  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu  
It´s like I´m not me  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu

Eu preciso superar isso... Mais lembranças? Está bem, vamos ver onde vão parar. Elas nunca param. Dou uma gargalhada irônica. Nunca param.

E cada vez mais eu aprendia o significado da palavra admiração. Ao ver seus olhos dourados reluzirem eu sabia que você estava pronto. Para caçar, matar, destruir ou salvar. E nunca o vi falhar. Nunca.

Alguns poderiam achar que o atentado ontem foi falha sua. Eles não sabem de nada! De nada! Foi algum informante, alguém de dentro, um qualquer que eu vou encontrar. Suas defesas foram bem planejadas, tudo foi milimetricamente cuidado e, somente você percebeu o que estava havendo, me contaram!

Maldito dia em que eu tinha serviços fora do castelo. Não apenas eu, não passamos o dia inteiro trancafiados aqui, ora! Você é quem nunca se afasta, quem nunca deixa o posto, quem nunca descansa. Bem, ao menos enquanto há luz nos aposentos dele, o seu também tem luz. Acho que você é tão sintonizado em Milord Camus que deve dormir apenas quando ele fecha os olhos, a menos que esteja ferido ou que tenha usado aquelas ervas. Eu também as tenho para emergências, você foi um bom professor.

E chegamos àquele dia. A memória sempre vem nesses momentos. Dou um sorriso maldoso. Você impregnou-se em mim como a fumaça que gruda em nossos cabelos no meio dos incêndios, com a diferença de que eu não posso simplesmente tomar um banho e esquecer.

Um gélido dia, uma noite em que a morte parecia cantarolar seus passos pelo castelo de Milord, eu o encontrei no corredor, voltando de uma de suas rondas. Seus lábios azuis de frio, seu andar cansado de tanto suportar o frio. Sua voz me perguntando por que eu não havia ido dormir... Ora, por que?

- "Só queria saber se estava tudo bem."

- "Preocupação desnecessária. Claro que está bem. Eu sou o responsável pela segurança de Milord, e enquanto eu for, tudo sempre estará bem."

E eu vi o brilho em seus olhos quando falou dele. Eu vi algo nos seus olhos e franzi o cenho e abri e fechei minha boca para perguntar o que não podia. E devo ter ficado algum tempo assim, pois você me deu um tapa após retirar suas luvas.

- "Não fique no meio do corredor como um idiota! Está frio o suficiente para matar alguns de nós. Entre no seu quarto e acenda sua lareira, se é que já não está acesa. Não aprendeu nada sobre estar o melhor possível para fazer o impossível? Não aprendeu o que lhe ensinei? Sempre em guarda, sempre pronto!"

E você me deu as costas e eu fiquei ali, olhando para a parede por um tempo que não sei dizer quanto foi e cometi uma loucura. Entrei no seu quarto sem perguntar nada. Ainda estava bem frio lá dentro. Você tentava acender sua própria lareira.

- "Eu faço isso, tire suas roupas molhadas e ponha algo quente e seco, não precisamos de mais doentes."

Eu ouvi minha consciência avisar que era uma rematada loucura. Que eu não devia estar ali àquela hora, naquela situação. Mas eu queria tanto estar perto de você, embora eu tivesse várias vezes tanto medo de você...

It´s like I´m lost  
É como se eu estivesse perdido  
It´s like I´m giving up slowly  
É como se e estivesse desistindo devagar  
It´s like you´re a ghost that´s haunting me  
É como se você fosse um fantasma me assombrando  
Leave me alone  
Deixe-me em paz  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça são somente minhas  
And I know I´ll never change my ways  
E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito  
If I don´t give you up now  
Se eu não desistir de você agora

Minha voz parecia tão autoritária e, na verdade, era. O tom eu aprendi observando como você falava. Autoridade conquista-se, você sempre disse, mas se não fosse possível, seria imposta. Minha preocupação com a neve? A neve é perigosa. Ela se infiltra em você. O brilho dela cega e o torpor o leva à morte por congelamento. É muito perigoso.

Ah, você me ensinou isso também. Num dia qualquer em que ficamos lá fora para aprendermos o que é sentir frio. E você ia tirando peças de suas roupas e de nossas quase até enlouquecermos. Eu e mais alguns. DeathMask dentre eles. Não me lembro se Manigoldo também. Ás vezes é tão confuso. Máscara da Morte sempre odiou suas aulas. Seus ensinamentos nunca foram delicados...

- "Pronto, está aceso e..."

O que eu não esperava era que você simplesmente tirasse suas roupas no meio do quarto e me deixasse vê-lo nu. Eu fiquei... Fiquei...

Em estado de idiotia. Foi tudo rápido o bastante para eu ter certeza que não poderia ter sido de outro jeito. Eu fiquei parado, em pé, com a luz da lareira iluminando seu corpo de guerreiro e eu juro que jamais tinha visto tantas marcas e hematomas juntos. Cicatrizes antigas em alguns lugares e... Eu jamais havia visto um homem nu. Um homem adulto, quero dizer. E, como você era bonito.

- "Kardia, acho melhor você ir."

Foi sua frase para mim. Só que eu não conseguia sair de lá. Encarei-o com os lábios entreabertos, o calor da minha respiração saindo pela minha boca em forma de fumaça dado o frio que fazia. Eu me levantei tentando achar algo inteligente para dizer. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que eu tinha ido fazer ali. Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que você me salvara, alguns anos. Eu não era mais um rapazote apavorado fazia muito tempo, muito tempo...

- "Meu quarto é frio demais."

De onde tirei essa frase idiota, até hoje não sei. Obviamente que todos os quartos eram frios demais naquela época! Com aquele tempo? O que eu esperava? Calor? Pois... Por incrível que pareça, foi calor o que eu achei...

- "Eu não fui ordenado bispo de yargo nem fiz voto de castidade, Kardia. É a última vez que vou pedir para que saia."

E eu por acaso sabia do que diabos você estava falando? Bem, talvez eu soubesse. Sempre havia boatos, sempre havia histórias. Algumas delas diziam o quanto você era capaz de seduzir. De dobrar quem quer que fosse e de fazer sexo como um animal selvagem. Sexo? Meu coração acelerou imediatamente. Eu não era uma moça! Era proibido! Era perigoso e... E...

- "Não tenho lugar algum em que eu queira estar no momento."

Eu não tenho juízo. Nenhum mesmo. Seu olhar rebrilhou de um jeito tão avassaladoramente perigoso que suspirei. Eu arfei. Não foi só isso...

Eu gemi. Feito uma garotinha apaixonada, eu gemi seu nome. FEITO UM REMATADO IDIOTA!

- "Tranque a porta."

Sua voz ecoou em minha mente e eu desci a potente trava de madeira e encostei minha testa na textura lenhosa. E agora? Não pude nem pensar. Você não é apenas mortal por que pode matar de mil maneiras. Você é mortal porque parece saber exatamente o que fazer, o tempo todo.

It´s like I can´t breathe  
It´s like I can´t see anything  
Nothing but you  
I´m addicted to you  
It´s like I can´t think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You´ve taken over me  
It´s like I´m not me  
It´s like I´m not me

Nunca tinha sentido o que eu senti naquela noite. Nunca mais eu consegui esquecer. Você me fez delirar por tanto tempo que meu corpo parecia consumido por chamas das fogueiras da inquisição de Yargo.

Você me fez implorar por você, agarrar-me a você gemendo seu nome e escondendo esses gemidos com sua boca sobre a minha e segurando-me como se eu pudesse ser moldado em massa de biscoito. Você me fez desejar morrer e estar vivo para aproveitar tudo aquilo novamente.

Quando finalmente amanheceu, eu estava exausto demais sequer para me levantar. Deitado no seu peito forte que subia e descia na sua respiração pausada, você parecia dormir profundamente. Só parecia... Mexi-me na cama e seus olhos abriram em alerta e vi-me apertado com força, imobilizado. Você está sempre em luta?

- "Radamanthys, eu..."

Seus olhos dourados se fixaram em mim de um jeito que parecia rasgar-me em pedaços. Você afrouxou sua força sobre mim e suspirou, mordendo os lábios de leve.

- "Eu disse que você deveria ter ido. Eu avisei. Já é adulto, então estimo que saiba o que fez e espero que tenha sido prazeroso, pois para mim foi."

- "Não sou criança e, ou você ficou surdo ou sabe bem o que achei disso tudo."

Do jeito que eu simplesmente me acabara de tanto gemer, do jeito como me agarrara a ele, o jeito com que eu o beijara profundamente naquela boca poderosa. O que ele pensa? Ora, desgraçado!

- "Compreendo. Então, tome sua decisão e ficaremos bem."

Tomar uma decisão? Do que esse homem está falando? Olhei-o cheio de dúvidas. Eu não entendera muito bem.

- "Decidir-me quanto a que?

E então ele quebrou-me ao meio e me fez ficar... Louco.

- "É bem simples. Pode ser julgado e condenado e assassinado. Isso nunca aconteceu, para quem quer que seja, isso tudo nunca aconteceu. Procure-me quando quiser extravasar desejo e eu o atenderei como for possível. E, não se engane, eu ainda sou seu mestre e você ainda me obedecerá sem titubear. Fui claro? É apenas sexo. Nunca será mais que isso, não comigo. Apenas enfrente os fatos, decida se vai agüentar tal situação ou se prefere que eu nunca mais o toque e pronto."

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Nem o que dizer. Frio! Ele simplesmente parecia tão frio quanto o tempo lá fora! Ele se levantou como se eu fosse um inseto por ali e pegou uma garrafa com algo que depois eu viria a saber que era um tipo de bebida fortíssima que ele gosta bastante. Tomou um gole daqueles e me ofereceu.

- É assim tão simples para você? Pegar, usar e jogar fora?"

- "Não. Não é. Apenas é como tem que ser ou você não vai se concentrar, não vai conseguir lutar e vai ficar o tempo todo se preocupando comigo e eu com você. Não podemos nos distrair. Sua missão é proteger, servir e honrar. Sabe disso há muito tempo. Se quiser se divertir de vez em quando, tudo bem. Apenas não cometa o erro de se apaixonar a ponto de perder seu equilíbrio. Pode ser muito mais perigoso que pensa."

Preocupado comigo? Ele... Fiquei desesperado. Eu gostava dele, por Yargo, como eu me apaixonara por ele daquele jeito? Como? Para piorar, eu entendia! Eu podia entender por que ele fazia aquilo, só que não conseguia aceitar. Só que eu precisava aceitar e seguir. E eu... Eu... Droga, até hoje eu não consegui esquecer! Não pude esquecer você!"

I´m hooked on you  
Eu estou preso em você  
I need a fix  
Eu preciso de um chacoalhão (ou conserto)  
I can´t take it  
Eu não agüento isso  
Just one more hit  
Só mais uma dose  
I promise I can deal with it  
Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso  
I´ll handle it, quit it  
Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Só mais uma vez, depois, é isso  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso

O que eu fiz? Eu concordei! O que eu ia fazer? Lutar por ele? Me atirar no chão e implorar? Gritar? Era desonroso demais e meu orgulho não ia permitir tal coisa, jamais. Eu aceitei! Eu o quis daquele jeito, pelo menos eu tinha algo. E eu não tinha nada...

Alguém já não disse que lembranças podem doer?"

- "YARGO ME AJUDE!"

Droga! Perdi o controle. Agora não, não aqui, na oficina de Kanon. Eu preciso... Respirar. Meu coração! Ele está batendo demais, demais... Preciso... Respirar... Calma, Kardia, se acalme.! Como? O que posso fazer? Eu... Minha adaga. Preciso de foco. Agora.

Passo o fio tão afiado por baixo de minha orelha esquerda, em direção ao meu queixo, sentindo o sangue escorrer um pouco e depois passo a língua na lâmina provando meu próprio sangue. Um sorriso sádico e masoquista ao mesmo tempo.

Dor.

Sangue.

Dor.

Sangue.

Assim, Kardia, se acalme... Um profundo suspiro. Um olhar cínico, um sorriso mortal. Vamos brincar? Eu gostaria muito de brincar... Talvez sair numa caçada. Talvez apenas... Fazer o maldito discurso! Será que já está tudo pronto com Dégel? Engraçado, agora que falei nele, o jeito dele olhar, os lábios, o porte. Ele me lembra alguém. Quem?

- "Não, Radamanthys, seria muita desgraça junta..."

Até nisso? Você sempre achou Camus bonito, não é mesmo? E agora eu... Dégel se parece com Camus... Por Yargo, até nisso temos que parecer? Será que eu consigo, me apaixonar como você? Eu posso ter quase que completa certeza de que você não ama mais ninguém porque o ama demais. Eu posso quase sentir. Sabe por que? Por que é o mesmo jeito perdido de olhar que o meu para você. O mesmo ar sem esperança que você disfarça como pode. Eu sei... Sei muito bem.

Sentir o sangue correr mais depressa, sentir que precisa estar perto. Eu sei. Será que, tomara que sim, será que eu posso me apaixonar assim outra vez? Será?

I´m hooked on you  
Eu estou preso em você  
I need a fix  
Eu preciso de um chacoalhão  
I can´t take it  
Eu não agüento isso  
Just one more hit  
Só mais uma dose  
I promise I can deal with it  
Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso  
I´ll handle it, quit it  
Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Só mais uma vez, depois, é isso  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso

Bem, por enquanto, acho que basta que eu cumpra meus deveres. Ainda nos encontraremos, Radamanthys, outra vez, até que eu consiga, que eu suporte, deixar você para lá e pensar em algo mais em minha vida.

- "Proteger, servir e honrar. Sim, meu Mestre Radamanthys. Proteger, servir e honrar. A vida inteira para proteger, servir e honrar..."

Hora de irmos, o torneio vai começar. Muita coisa precisa mudar. Muita coisa...

It´s like I can´t breathe  
It´s like I can´t see anything  
Nothing but you  
I´m addicted to you  
It´s like I can´t think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You´ve taken over me  
It´s like I´m not me  
It´s like I´m not me

* * *

Nota: Bem, minha primeira fanfic utilizando personagens de Lost Canvas. Eu realmente gostei do resultado. Kardia e Radamanthys possuem falas incríveis em Lost Canvas e simplesmente adorei eles dois juntos. No entanto, para quem não notou, há o contraponto de Radamanthys com Camus, um escorpiano com um aquariano, sendo que, dessa vez, coloquei Radamanthys no lugar de Milo, pois queria algo diferente. A música incidental é Addicted, de Kelly Clarkson. Que acharam? Se houver boa acolhida, posso continuar com as fanfics do EBL, o rpg que deu origem a tudo isso. Há inúmeros casais interessantes. Vamos ver o que acham. Espero que tenham apreciado e, se acharem que mereço, deixem reviews. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
